All in a Minute
by blakelikeskake
Summary: Gon, Killua, Kurapica, and leorio are all having a great time when gon get kidnaped and planed to be sold at the black market? Will Killua Kurapica Leorio and Cake save him before it's or will this be the end of our young hero Gon? All answers shall be answered in here! OC named Cake and some humor
1. Christmas x eve

**i don't own hunter x hunte**r

It was dark in the little neighborhood the street lights flickered on and off at the occasional moment illuminating in front of the average looking house on an average Christmas eve. Through the windows you could see the blinking lights of the Christmas tree just like most peace full house holds, but in this house life inside was far from being normal, so as everyone in the neighborhood would expect life was far from normal for them.

"Okay this plan is not gonna fail us okay, just as long as you in" cake spread her hand across the map for emphasis

"Yea" the two boys answered enthusiastically

"Gon you will get to the target over here in the top shelf"

"Un" gon nodded his head in agreement

"killua you have to make sure they stay away from this area over here" she circled the an area on the map

Killua simply nodded

"Mean while i will be on the tree observing the hall and passing orders. Here are the ear pieces put them in your right ear and stick out the mic. We won't be able to see each other so well only be able to communicate through the audio okay get to your post"

"Ready" she asked the two

"Ready"

"master plan alpha mega 2-48 operation ginger bread house begin!"

" banana sprinkles whats your status "

"target is within sight i repeat target is within sight " Gon nodded to cake from the shadows

"Blue monkey whats your status"

"suspects are at bay all clear"

"moving in" Gon crawled in through through the window

"target confirmed, colorful caki we have a problem target has been confined"

"Colorful caki we have a problem suspect is on the move" killua waved frantically to her and pointed to the hallway

"banana sprinkles retreat i repeat, retreat"

"roger" gon jumped out the window and closed the window just in time. The door creaked open slightly but just as quickly as it opened it was closed.

"target clear" cake signaled for advance

"move in" the three kids moved in to the kitchen as stealthily as they could

"tower formation " one by one each one was stack on top of each other reaching the highest cabinet.

"man thees child safety locks are a bother."

"killua just break it"

"baka (idiot) if we break it then they'll know we took some"

"but still we need t..."

"what Gon "

"Killua you might not like to look but... look" cake pointed at the figure in front

"cake what is it."

a look of terror spread across their faces

"what are you three doing" a very angry Leorio came in yelling.

they all toppled over each other scattering on top one another

"mission abort rendezvous"

"Hold it right there you little brats"

Leorio grabbed Gon's bare foot and dragged him in

"man down man down" Gon yelled

"gotcha" Leorio chuckled

"every man for them selves" they yelled in unison

"that's not fair" yelled Gon as Leorio hauled him in by his leg, while he grabbed on to floor for dear life

soon Leorio loosened his grip. for his dear life he ran into their room and locked the door. they heard angry footsteps inching closer. the door flew across the room and on the wall the three kids all curled up in the corner of the closet. . in the end they all got their buts kicked and a good scolding. this was their millionth try in the last week but they got caught several times that they finally decided to put a child safety lock. in the end they bid cake a good night and went into their room.

"Hey Gon"

"What is it Killua"

"Say what did you get me"

"its a secret "

"hm then you have to wait for tomorrow morning too"

"so then lets go to sleep early so we can get up early and open the presents. i wounder what Kurapica and Leorio got us"

"Yea "

the two boys claimed in to their bed and turned of the light

" good night Killua"

"Goodnight Gon "

half past nine Kurapica was peacefully reading a book on the recliner siting, his legs that were leaned to the arm rest. Leorio was watching TV and drinking some soda.

"its tomorrow right" leorio sighed as he turned the t.v. off

"yea i was thinking about it too"

"we should get them some presents now"

"yea"

Kurapica got up and walked down the hall and into the room to find two figures were sprawled across the bed asleep

Kurapica walked back quietly

"there asleep lets go"

they walked out and locked the door and drove to the nearest store

"lets spit up we'll cover more ground"

Kurapica agreed as he walked to the toy section and looked around

He hummed in wounder

"Would you like somehelp or do you already have something in mind i can help with sir" said the friendly assistant

"Not exactly but can you help me look for somethings for a 12 year old boy"

"ah i would recommend the newest version oh the flight 2000 it has a camera, two hundred different accessories, and charger included it can fly up to 600 feet up into the air and is water resistant, we also have the rover 9000 it has over 9000 different colors and kinds, it can carry up to 4 children it has all the features of a real car, it can go up to 20 MPH that's around the average bike, it even has cup holders and seat belts..." the lady took Kurapica in a tour of the toy section and pretty much everywhere else, finally Kurapica decided to pay off the things he bought, he walked out of the store pushing the cart across the parking lot and in to the back seats with the rest of the gifts Leorio bought.

12:40 they arrived at their little house, they brought in all of the gifts and started wrapping . they heard he hallway door open Leorio and Kurapica hid all the gifts under the couch and even behind it too.

it was Gon.

"whats wrong Gon "

"I'm thirsty i wanted to get a drink of water" Gon yawned

"oh okay"

Gon walked into the kitchen and climbed up on the counter to reach the cabinet. a loud crash was heard in the kitchen. Kurapica looked inside only to see the poor boy rubbing his head

"Are you okay Gon" he asked as he

"yea I'm fine"

Kurapica helped Gon up and handed him a cup.

Gon filled up the cup and drank the water quickly before huffing in satisfaction. Gon went back into bed and the other two stayed up finishing up the wrapping that was still needed to be done.

**Sorry if it was bad this is my first fanfic it might be bad but please read on thanks for reading please keep on reading and review !**


	2. Christmas x day

soon enough for the two boys it was morning and time to open the presents but breakfast was first, pancakes with eggs four slices of bacon and one glass of juice. finaly time to open the presents Gon was first

"Kurapica i got you a present! open it open it open it !"he handed Kurapica a messaly wraped present .

Kurapica sweat droped at the wraping it was horible it was prety much just a ball of wraping paper wraped in small strands of clear tape all over. he opened it to find a eye contact kit with evey thing you need.

"thank you gon"

"your welcome"

"Leorio your next"

the wraping was prety much the same a ball and tape and ribon was loosely tied around. but inside was a brand new dress shirt pants and tie

"thank you, Gon"

"your welcome"

"well i got you guys somemore but i realy want to open mine, can i?" he asked an excited pitch coating the last few words

"shure Gon" they smiled

Killua's turn was next , Gon waited cause he wanted to wait for his friend also to see what he got them, Leorio was first. Killua's wraping was even worse, it had tape wraped all around it in a single strand, Leorio grabed the scissors and cut it open due to the ridiculous amount of tape. finaly it was off, a brand new laptop was shown, while he began to toy with his new gadget Killua gave Kurapica his present this one had slightly less tape kurapica teared it open and found a book a new book i was even signed by the author.

"thank you Killua"

"shure"

"moO~ Killua lets go i wanna see whats in the big box"

"lets go then"

they ran to the tree looking at the presnts Killua grabed the first present in sight it was from Gon it looked just about the same as Leorio's and Kurapica's, never th less he quicly opened it. it was a new skateboard and kit!

"cool~!"

Gon wanted to see what was in the bigest present heck it was almost as tall as him he read the little tag "from: Kurapica to : Gon " he stared at the present it had wraping paper nicely wraped around with a pretty red ribon lacing aroung it, he pulled on the preety red robon and it fell open inside was the rover 9000!

he flung himself at Kurapica glomping him im into his seat huging hum with all his might

"thank you soooooo much!"

"eh suge" * commented Killua

"dont wory about it " said a ery squashed kurapica

Killua was up again he opened the neat pacage with a beautiful blue ribon he and found thé flight 2000 ! Killua fist pumped the air this was just what he wanted

Gon on the other hand was alrady opening his next present it was a green sweeter he put it on instantly it was far to big on his petite body making him olnly look smaller. gon looked back and smiled one of his innocent smiles his arms hanging in the air sleaves hanging loosely to Kurapica. he just smiled back.

"you got a sweater too hu gon"

"you too"

Killua put on his steater it was about the same as Gon only it was baby blue and it was killua's.

in the end Kurapica got two books, one contact kit, a jacket, and one pair of socks. Leorio got one laptop, two ties, one shirt and pants, a pair of new shoes and 14 pairs of socks, in other words, one to many socks. Killua got one new skateboard kit, a sweater, a helicopter, a sleed , and a winter hat. Gon got a kids car, one sweater, a brand new fish lure, a delux race car kit, and one winter hat.

Killua and Gon went out side to try out the small vehicle. they bouth got on and drove off into the neighborhood and into alley

"hey we brought this for you Cake."

the young girl with short brown hair and mismatched eyes came out of the shadows her dirty clothes wraped around her delacate body.

"ooooo i wounder what i got"

"its a surprise "

"close your eyes"

she covered her pale blue and dark green eyes with her hands

Gon and Killua brought out a cake and started singing happy birthday. she was stuned to say the least. after the mini birthday party they Jumped into the little car and drove off

"Hey were are we going?"

"Ill tell you wen we get there" Killua sneakers

The little car car came to a stop

"Were here"

Cake looked at the sighn 'joy land' her eyes spakled at he sight

"Hey its over here!"

She snaped out of her trance and looked at the store killua was pointing at

"Underwear store"

"Yea lets go"

They reached the front of the store and stoped

"Just kiding"

A vein poped out

"WHY TOU LITTLE!"

Cake hit bouth of their heads hard a small pink bumd started to appear

"Wait why did i get hit?" Gon wined

"CAUSE I FELT LIKE IT"

Even through all the commotion they finally reached the entrance

"How may i help you?" Asked the employee

"Yea can we have three cards for 300 jenney each oh and can i have the birthday discount "

"Oh who's birthday is it"

"My friend Cake's "

"Thats me" she raised her hand

"Cake whay a fun name happy birthday "

All the other employees clapped

"Thank you"

They exited the shack and looked at the map

"Hey is it ok if i pick the first ride" cake poked the map

"Okay"

"Will you like to go on the slingshot "

"Whats that"

"First of all will you go on yes or no"

"Of course will" Gon said optimistically

"Ok ill show you when we get there"

They reached the short line

"This line shure is short" commented Gon

"Yea but it shure takes long" sighed Killua

They watched the passangers get on about three people each one was buckled up and ready then 'voom' they were shot into the air. Kullua and gon began to back away

"Nope not this time"

She grabed them rom the back of their shirts and dragged them to the front

"Out turn"

They got insude and buckled up

"Lift off in three...two...one..."

Seconds passed by

"Is it broke.."

'VOOM'

It threw them up into the high sky at an incredible speed, they were soon all screaming their heads off some more than others.

After the ride they all sat down to let their stomachs settle down. After that they all desided not to let her chose another game...it was for there oun well being. Killua could have sworn he had five heart atacks in that one ride. Gon on the other hand was still dizzy from all the spins it took. Cake was fine adjusted quicly. Thay then went on all the rides bumper cars, spinning bowls, and then the faris wheel. Not soon after they left. They droped off Cake waved good bye and left. gon was on the street testing out his car while Killua went to the bathroom. a car pulled over. when killua came back all that was left for him was the emty car. Gon nowhere in sight.

**suge:cool**

**woooooo! another chapter so quic i had this ready for the last tree days but i wanted to put it out on Christmas so how was your Cristmas,! its my birthday i realy did go to the fair i found one of my teachers and gave a quick hi it was a great day my greatest wishes to all of you and if your kind enough coulds you favoriteif not just put a small coment would be fine thank you**!


	3. Winter x tragedy

**i don't own hunter x hunter**

Sorry if its a bad chapter my reasoning is at the bottom, and also can you help me find the genre of this fanfic thanks enjoy

"Gon where are you."

no one answered the boy

"Gon I'm not playing around here"

the cold winter wind blowed across his face chills were sent down his back he was happy he had the sweater. thought, it was over sized, it was far to warm to not ware. he looked around every where in the trees the bushes but no Gon.

"Gon come out your staring to freak me out"

still no answer Killua went inside to check if maybe he went inside while he wasn't looking. he asked Kurapica, nothing, After that it was a full on search nobody seemed to know where he was

"Killua!"

Killua turned around hopping for Gon. cake ran as fast as she could down the street, fright spread across her face

"Killua!"

"what is it!"

"they took Gon "

"who!" Killua ran up to her "who took Gon"

"i don't know who, l but i know where"

Killua ran into the house and into the living room

"Kurapica Gon has been kidnapped Cake knows the way tell Leorio"

"go Killua "

"lead the way" Killua ran back

Cake ran as fast as she could Killua right on her heals

"Were here, they took him into the docks the boat was white with a red and blue center line"

after about an hour of searching they found the massive ship

"Killua contact Kurapica and Leorio, also keep watch until they arrive"

"okay"

Killua hid behind some wooden crates keeping aware for all that passed bye

Cake jumped on the deck looking around she walked inside he cabin but nothing was found, she walked down to the lowest level soon enough she began to hear voices, she crouched down at the side of the door's opening looking across the room and saw a horrible site, Gon was lay defenseless on the floor as two adults beat him

"whats wrong boy"

'Why cant i use my nen'

"its not that hard"

'Damn it!'

"just scream already"

"how hard can it be to say a few words"

"what, was your mom to stupid to teach you how to talk"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MITO-SAN!"

"oh he talked"

a strange looking man entered the room"men return to your post throw it back into the cage"

he pointed at Gon and then at the corresponding cage

"we leave in five"

all the men silently left the room with out the room. Cake ran over to the cage that they threw Gon in.

"Gon I'm going to get you out okay"

she reached over to the lock but couldn't open it

"its locked. Gon I'm going to be right back I'm going to get Killua to break it open"

Cake jumped off the boat in search of Killua ran towards the ware house were killua was.

"Killua i need your help. Gon is tuck in a cage and i cant open it"

the conversation was cut short when the ship gave its final whistle for departure. they ran as fast as they could to the dock the ship had all ready begin to move. Killua stopped at the end of the dock. Cake jumped and grabbed hold of the railing Killua hot in pursuit but just not as lucky. his hand grazed the metal bar but gravity took its coarse and slammed Killua down into the cold salty water.

"Killua!"

"Hey you kid what are you doing here hey get off" the man hit her on her hands and back

"You insolent brat get off"

He grabbed a bucket and began to hit her everywhere he could.

Cake couldn't hold on much longer her hands and feet were getting cold and numb, she to began to fall and plummet into the unforgiving ocean. they swam as close to the dock as they could calling out for help. Kurapica and Leorio soon came to the rescue bringing with them warm blankets that Leorio bought, they pulled them both out siting them down and wrapping the blankets around there shivering bodies. Kurapica put his hands on killua's shoulders knelled down and looked at his eyes

"Gon. what happened Gon. "

"h-he's be-en *cough*ta-aken o-on th-*cough* that sh-ship"

Killua pointed out into the fog

"c-ch-chikusho (damn it). i-i w-was s-so c-clos-se t-to re-reach-ing *cough* h-him" Killua coughed out the water he managed to breath in as he swam.

"it cant be helped we cant follow the ship today the fog is to thick. we don't have a boat here either. for now lets go home and get you changed into some warm clothes"

"but w-we ha-have to sa-save Gon "

Kurapica tightened his grip

"i know i want to save him too but in thees circumstances its impossible to go okay"

"okay"

he pat his wet hair. they walked to the car.

it was late afternoon by the time they reached their house. Killua and Cake were quickly put in a warm bath. they bathed in the warm water and then snuggled into the freshly dried clothes they were given.

"Cake i found this in your sweater when i put it in the washer"

"oh thanks"

"what is that little gadget you have there Cake " asked Leorio as he handed them a cup of hot coco

"oh this is a wakie-takie set it pretty cool it comes with four sets it has HD sound and can ..."

Cake put her hot coco down and went into Gon and killua room and came back with a lap top in her arms. she connected it to the wall and turned it on.

"what are you doing Cake"

"you see each one of thees have a GPS and if i remember correctly, Killua you remember how we were going to take the ginger bread house again." she sweat dropped and continued

"Gon might still have his in his sweater"

she opened the tab and sure enough it was there

"bingo. Hmmm... from the looks of it there still at sea i cant tell what their destination is yet they must have dropped anchor."

"i see"

"well have to wait for any sign of docking to know their location"

"so in other words all we can do is wait"

"that's one way of seeing it"

"Hey Cake are you going to drink this" Killua pointed at the hot coco

"What happened to yours"

"Finished it"

"That was quick"

"Can I"

"HELL NO"

Gon was hungry thirsty but over all he was tired but his legs were as frozen as popsicles then he remembered the sweater that Kurapica gave him. he pulled his legs in to his body and put them in his sweater. it was much warmer he lied there on the cold metal floor.

he remembered only half of what has happened. he was out front in his car a car stopped behind him but just as he was about to turn around tome one put a hand on his mouth and then blacked out. next thing he remembered was that he was boarding a ship the men pulled him out in to the cage knocking him down. Gon put his hands to his face the warm sweater felt nice again at his cold cheeks. he looked around at his surroundings it was dark but his eye sight was impeccable. what he saw scared him. cages over cages there were children about ten cages filled with about ten each. he then looked over into his cage. he saw four kids huddled together trying to keep warm.

"what's your name"

Gon looked up at the girl

"my name is Gon "

"hi Gon . my name is May I'm 14 and you"

"I'm twelve years old "

"i see"

"why are we here"

"I'm not sure but i think they're using us, you see most of us die here from the cold, starvation, or from blood loss"

"blood loss?"

"yea they take our organs out they stitch them up for sale, but some of them cant make it through that's mostly the youngest ones"

She sat down next to him and also looked around

"You see Lucy and finny over there not going to make it its been weeks and there fever won't lift there lucky to have survived this far "

He felt terrible inside they were so close yet he couldn't help the pour people, May must have seen this, she sympathies, she feels like this every time for the past years, she had lost some one so precious to her even though she knows better than to befriend one another she still did it, it was painful to see one die but its worse than the pain that you get when you could have helped them live one more joyful smile in this terrible place

"Come on lets go to sleep Gon "

She stood up and held out a hand, he reached out for her offer, they walked to the end of the cage siting down, all the younger kids scattered over to her huddling for warmth. He too huddled in hoping to finding warmth in the frozen room. That warmth was quickly found blankets were also wrapped around every one by May, everyone was now warm and ready for sleep. May climbed in with the youngest and hugged them tight in her lap every one began to doze off, not soon after he too was pulled into a deep sleep.

Kurapica finally finished washing the dishes he dried his hands and walk into the living room.

"Ne killu..."

He found both Cake and Killua fast asleep on the couch. He turned off the TV and went to bed.

_**yay another chapter, wait NOOOOO! i got grounded and cant eat any cake or use my car i actually got a toy car from my uncle he made it its pretty cool i was driving around taking my friends for rides and now i have no cake i have fallen off the docks over in California in L.A. so it was in the mid afternoon around 6 pm it was not fun at all it was all filled with seaweed and fish i dint mind the fish but i got tangled in the seaweed. But that's not the point i cant eat cake out of every punishment my older brother could have gave me he chose that nooooo well I'm going in to the corner and think about cake and write the story * cries***_

_**Any ways thanks for reading and please read and review again cause or else i will personally take all your cake and eat it**_

_**Killua: bye**_

_**Gon: see you later**_

_**Cake: Killua don't say bye unless its forever every one lets say it all together**_

_**Everyone: see you soon have a happy new year**_

_**Cake: ya know i like that ending**_

_**Killua: this chapter already ended *drags out of studio***_

_**Cake: NOOOOO MY VIEWERS !* grabs the floor for dear life *noooooo!**_


	4. Day x One

Killua woke with a thud and excruciating pain in his crotch he lied on the floor grunting in pain he slowly emerged from the floor hitting her with a pillow she easily deflected the object, she turned her back to him and snuggled into her blanket, Killua tried everything, he pushed her off the couch hoping for a reaction only for her to climb back on the couch to slumber, not the reaction he was hoping for. He filled it up with cold water and brought it inside he one again pushed her off the couch face down into the cold water, he waited minutes passed by he began to poke her body making sure,she wasn't dead she then flipped over still comfortably asleep, that was the last straw he dug through the fridge. Finally finding what he was looking for he rushed into the living room he squatted just above her head and held the object high, just as he was. About to make a move her eyes shot open, she flipped him over landing him on his back her legs under his arms feet tied together on his chest and wrapped under his chin and around his head, the half eaten chocolate birthday cake was steadily held over left hand

"What were you gonna do?" She grabbed the cake and smothered it on his face and scrubbed it into his already messy hair

"Was this what you were going to do" smothering it in to his face

"What was that for?"

"For not letting me sleep in peace"

Killua licked his lips the chocolate cake still in place on his head

The bedroom door creaked opened, they began to throw everything out the window the quickly ran into the room changing into different clothes. Rushed back into the living room and began to watch t.v. Leorio walked into the bathroom Kurapica soon also came out of his room he walked into the kitchen grabbing a drink both hoping for them not to realize what they were doing

**so sorry for being able to update, and it being so short, and. For not up dating you see i was in the forest near my house and i am the alpha of the pack well i am now and this guy comes over saying that he wants this neck of the woods so me and my friends get ready all in their own trees ready with pine cones and dried mud balls we began to throw them at them when they entered the territory. The thing is the he also got in one of the trees and we raced to the top of the tree he played dirty and hit my head with his shoe i lost balance being head down and broke my arm I've broken it four times so, in the hospitals here there is no wifi so i got stuck in there for about a day and a half no idea why playing with my logos, but now here again on my tree planing to sleep here the cold doesn't bother me anyways it not even cold**

**Oh and if you want to know what happens to Gon i need at least one review thank you**


	5. Battle x Begins

"Hey Gon wake up" May shook him by his shoulders

"Hm what is it"

"There bringing the food wake up"

He stood up, the cold morning frost was there to great him. He stretched, soon following May to the door of the cage, a guard walked in leaving a cart full of boxes, not soon after the guard left locking the thick metal door with a thud, all of the cages doors mechanically opened, soon all of the kids ran out to the boxes, one going over one anothers head reaching the back of the mob, May was up front grabbing two boxes one under each arm ruining out of the mob of hungry children. She walked to Gon handing him one of the trays

"Lets go back into the cell"

She closed and locked the door of the cage as soon as Gon stumbled in

"Why did you lock it"

"You'll see, now get the box and go to the far corner, come on its almost time, hurry!"

She began to pull him into the group opening the box with her nail, and on a blanket she threw everything in the box, the smell was putrid, no words other than that, she poured the other one over raw fish fell out some still alive.

Al of the metal doors of the cages were abruptly shut closed. Gon turned around looking around, as the metallic sound echoed through out the room. Most of the kids were at the far corner of there cages some hugging others, May pulled him into the group, he wanted to know why every one was like that, but may put a finger on her lips signaling him to stay quiet, and quiet he did. For soon he was about to know why.

The thick metallic door swung open with a loud boom. A tall man a walked in he stood at a proud six feet (182.88cm) long dark brown hair tied into a high pony tail, his sharp figures all across his face, his shirt showed off his well toned body, on his shoulder was a long metal bar he held in is arm, a malicious look shred through out his face.

He began to walk to the first metal cage making the metal bar hit against the cage making the sound echo loudly through out the cage

"Lets see who's my next victim?" The malice was just oozing of every word he said

"Will it be you little girl?" He hit the pole hard making her jump

"Or will it be you?"

Once again he it the pole against the cage scaring the boy half to death

"Hmmm who shall it be? WHO shall it be?"he asked himself

He slid his pole once more on the cage as he walked along. He came to an abrupt stop. The cage where Gon was siting. He looked down on him,

"I remember you, your the one we caught yesterday night, hm well i haven gave a proper welcome, did i?"

He walked over to the cages door opening it with brute force

"Come out i want to give you a welcoming present"

Gon stood up and walked out. He closed the door with a creek and click.

"Alright i challenge you to a fight."

"Why."

"No reason. Or would you rather have me battle your little friend over there. She wouldn't be a good opponent, but i love the screaming, the cry for help, the hopeless cry for me to stop"

Gon found him self furious at this person

"Fine i take the challenge "

"Good, i wonder what your screams sound like"

**_Cake: Sorry so Sorry, wait why am i apologizing, any ways some one had better write a comment or i will write your name in my Death Note_**

**_Killua: No you wont_**

**_Cake: Yea i will just you watch Killua *writes name down in notebook*_**

**_~seconds later~_**

**_Cake: Why aren't you dead_**

**_Killua: you spelled my name wrong, there are two "L"s in my name and you completely ruined my last name_**

**_Gon: What about me_**

**_Cake: No Gon i cant kill you only this bastard over here_**

**_Killua: hey!_**

**_Cake: so any ways how do you spell your last name_**

**_Killua: why am i telling you *sticks out tongue*_**

**_Cake: seriously though i will write your name in my Death Note、サヨナラ, バカ殿_**


	6. The x Search x Begins

"Alright i challenge you to a fight." His voice now the only thing he was focused on

"Why?" He asked bluntly

"No reason. Or would you rather have me battle your little friend over there. She wouldn't be a good opponent, but i love the screaming, the cry for help, the hopeless cry for me to stop" he clenched his fist infront of his face. A psychopathic look staring down at him.

Gon found him self furious at this person.

"Fine i take the challenge " he stood and walked closer

"Good, i wonder what your screams sound like"

He threw the pole to the side making a solid sound once again echoing though out the room.

"Hit me with your best shot boy" he got into his fighting stance getting ready for an attack.

Gon sprinted to the man making a small puff of dust emerge from the floor, he held out his clenched fist getting ready for the impact, the impact that never came, the man easily dodged his attack ,he balled his hand into a fist hitting him down across to the floor with muffled thu.

"you re pretty fast on your feet"

Gon stood up wiping the blood off his chin. Over and over he attacked him only for his efforts to be in vain. Each attack was either blocked or used against him both taking damage on his body. Barley minutes had passed and Gon was already getting to his limit.

"Whats wrong boy already giving up, come on try your worst"

Gon strained to get up, he slid his foot back, gathering his aura to his fist, he was getting serious. An audible pop was heard, the aura he gathered popped, he tried again and again only ending with it popping.

"Muri desu (its impossible), you see when i caught you i put a nen barrier on you making unable to use nen so no mater what you do you cant undo it, only i can, that's if you defeat me"

Gon attacked over and over again the only thing in his mind was

'I must defeat this man'

One second turned into one minute, one minute turned into hours, the sun was already beginning to hide under the horizon, Gon had already been far past his limit and has started to slow down considerably, even to the point where he was no longer in control of the situation.

"Tch. I thought you were going to be a with opponent. Well you are better than any of thees brats"

He walked out casually closing the door behind him. Just as soon as the door closed one opened. Gon was quickly dragged back into the cage and sat on a blanket letting him rest his back on the cold metal bars.

"Gon are you okay" a concerned question was thrown right at him

"Yea I'm fine I'm just Little tired"

"Killua look its moving"

Kurapica and the rest stood next to Cake looking closely at the screen. True to her words it was moving the small read dot flashed steadily across the screen.

"Ill book the flights get ready to leave we have to get there before them. Killua help me with this. Leorio you will stay here to monitor the direction its going in. Kurapica what are you going to do."

"I am willing to help find Gon, you know what Cake, sometimes i think you read can my mind"

"I wish i could" she chuckled "any ways were leaving in a moments notice okay so get ready"

By that afternoon the three of them reached York New. They were willing to do what ever it would take to save Gon.

**I'm so sorry for all you people whom have read this i have been getting many other private messages! again sorry i was absent for so long i was sick with something i don't know but i was pretty much knocked out for three days! the first thought was that i missed 15 meals and 6 snacks! How devastating! Oh my brother came in he said hi, oh speaking of him he's pretty much the guy who beat up Gon, in reality he's the best brother in the whole world! I mean it! Any how please read and review! Thank you! Flames excepted, soon ill gather them all and cook carne assada umm delicious **


	7. lost x not x found

**I'm so sorry Ive been absent so long so many things happened. They took off my cast i tripped on a twig again but that doesn't matter I'm going to Disney Land! On with the story!**

Kurapica took out his phone and dial the numbers.

"Leorio. yea were here. Can you tell us any information you've found out. Hm i see thank you"

He put his phone away walking over to his two friends

"Listen i swear i did"

"No you didn't i did"

"Really now"

"Yea remember you were the one in the backyard "

"No i was the one to talk to Gon because you left and then i gave it to him"

"Really now. you explained the plan and you left while i talked to Gon and in I'm not mistaken i was the one who gave it to him"

"You didn't"

"Yes i did"

The two of them were budding heads once again. Cake turned around hearing that the conversation had ended

"So"

"Leorio said that it arrived at the docks about an hour ago well take the bus and get off at the pear's entrance. Hopefully he'll still be there"

"Lets go then" cake followed the two of them

As soon as they got there they entered the ship's docking area

"This one right " Kurapica stared at the large ship in front

"Yea. That's the one"

"Killua keep the area clear cake and will find Gon "

"Rikai" (understood )

"Lets go cake" Kurapica and cake headed down the pear climbing aboard the ship to the place where Gon was last seen. Voices were heard two gun shots were heard, they swung open the heavy metal door hoping to find Gon.

"Gon. Wake up Gon " one of the smallest kids was trying to wake him from his slumber.

Gon opened his eyes still tired he sat up from his position on the floor. It was at least a day since the fight Gon's aches and pains were almost gone. He stood with effort walking to the group.

"Where's May ?"

The small boy pointed out to the group. He walked to the group the boys following not so far behind.

"Gon your awake good. I was just about to begin. Take a seat."

Gon sat down next to the eldest boy.

"Well for some us this isn't the first time we've docked. Gon, Midari, and Haru are new in this cell, i will explain every thing again, remember this a lethal part some of us will leave this place some will stay, i cant grantee that i will still be hear and if i leave i will leave it all up to hibiki hes getting now the second oldest in he cell if he also get sold the place is taken by the person he most willingly chooses. For the newest ones you know how terrible the condition in here is you should now consider this heaven if you get sold you will suffer unforgettable pain and suffering one that no one should ever experience. So enjoy this like it would be your last day on earth. We all will. We just arrived there getting ready to transport only a few of us if not all get ready leave everything behind never bring a thing along. Eat like it would be your last meal sleep in peace like if you were with your loved ones for the last time enjoy this like this was your last time cherish this last time together because faith might never let us be together once more hug your friends laugh smile enjoy these last moments." She walked close to the seated group "enjoy it. All of you guys. Now when that is all" they all walked to their groups talking, smiling, laughing, Gon missed that in the three days that he was here the only people he had a connection with is May but it wasn't as close as Killua, Kurapica, Cake or Leorio. In short he misses them even if it was only was three days.

"Every one quiet, some one's coming"

The door creaked opened a carts weals squeaked into the cleared area

"four, eight, fifteen, sixteen, twenty, three, four, two, one hundred twenty five. Come out"

All nine of them came walking out three of them from the cell that Gon was in.

"Gon whats your number"

"Number?"

She signaled him to turn around. He complied by turning his back to her, pulling his shirt down and looked at his shoulder.

"The number is usually behind the shoulder blade your number is fifty three"

"Fifty three when they call your name go up to the person in the gray. They will take all of the things you have. When they hand the bag to you you will find a shirt and shorts put them on and put the old clothes inside the bag. After that they will search you then put you into one of the smaller cages to the left in cuffs. Now, listen for your number."

"Ninty six, twenty seven, ninety eight six one twenty four twelve thirty two twenty nine twenty four thirty one fourteen, fifty three, twenty three, twenty, nine, thirty, eight, twenty one, forty, eight fifty, five, fifteen, one hundred "

"That's me"

"You were called"

"Yea I'm number six Ive been here long enough too long if you ask me"

They walked out of the cage walking to the man in gray, he handed them a bag, they had no option but to change there clothes in front of everyone, Gon was left with a white sleeveless under shirt and lose shorts reaching to his thigh, he was cuffed into chains and put inside

"NO I DON'T WANT TO." a small child's cry could be herd

"Shut up and give me that"

"No my mommy gave it to me" the small child no older than four was holding the stuffed bear close for dear life showing no sign of letting the toy go

"I SAID give it HERE"

"NO!"the child shouted thrashing in the guards grip. The boy opened his mouth and chomped down on his flesh drawing blood. The guard dropped the boy making him drop his bear on the floor just barley within reach.

"Why you fucking little brat!" The man pulled out the gun on his side and pointed down at him

"Die you little shit" the boy trembled in fear he reached the bear grabbing it by the hand as he shot the boy in the head. His grip loosened. The crimson liquid began to spread across the floor steadily, the Bear's dirty white fur now taking on a bright red color, the small boy lay there lifeless.

"This is why i hate kids." The guard wined "Who knows what kind of disease it had"

Gon was enraged. How could that man take his life like it was nothing that boy had a family, a life, a future.

Gon began to stand only for a arm to go through the bars and hold him down. He looked back into the eyes of May anger transfixed into his, she softly shook her head. Gon sat back down anger and disgust still filled his eyes. Knowing that there would be a human being that would kill with out a care. The door swung open

Kurapica looked into the room the place was scratch bare

"Hey what are you doing here" a guard asked putting his gun away

"Oh nothing we just heard gun shots and wanted to know that everything is fine"

"Yea its just target practice"

"Oh. W then do you have any information about the live cargo"

"Yea it was all ready taken to he store about forty minutes ago"

"Thank you" they walked down the hall once again

"Hey wait i haven't seen any of you two working here "

_Shit shit shit_

They have been spotted.

**Disney Land! bye see you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Where new here"

"Really then whats the bosses name"

!

'Think of some thing' kurapica gave a glance to cake 'Anything'

'I cant' she frowned

"Um...i don't know" abruptly answered

"Okay just making sure. Have a good one"

"Um...You too" she shuttered

The guards turned around and walked away

"Haha no one knows the boss's name" they laughed

The two of them dumbstruck

"How did you know " he asked her

"Its complicated " she waved her hand in front of her face

' i honestly don't know how i did it' she mentally sweat dropped

Gon turned to the thick metal door that screeched open. A man in black walked in two guards to his side a cigarette lodged in between his fingers.

"Hows it going boys" he puffed the cigar once again

"Yes sir one of them went against the regulations hes dead"

"Good we need to keep it in order here"

"Of coarse boss"

"Well ill leave it to you to transport them to the auction "

"Yes sir"

The door screeched to a close

"Alright men you heard the boss we leave in ten. And for the love of god will some one dispose of this body. We don't want to have any defective products"

They threw the body into a large bin along side with the bear the blood was moped up like nothing. A cloth was draped over the cages making them look like regular fish crates from the pear.

_**So this isn't the original author I'm her brother she has mentioned me in the past she was not able to be here due to surgery no need to worry its a simple procedure she will be fine she told me to put this up for her and the one person in the reviews that said they were from yahoo i posted it she doesn't know and i thank you she'll read it for sure**_

**_I have i tell you guys this so when i was asleep by the drugs they gave me i dreamed the most unlogical things let me tell you_**

_I opened my eyes and looked around i was flying "okay..." i said out loud then a pop tart flew in front of me to m side was cake and to my right was a violin playing unicorn it had the face of Morgan Freeman . "The heck" i thought i grabbed the pop tart and reached for the cake cause the pop tart was closer i ate the pop tart and sat on an invisible chair eating the cake of trees leches which is my favorite. The unicorn disappeared and so did the rest of the cake i didn't mind though. I fell on the ground like if i tripped and stood up dusting off my clothes then i saw the weirdest thing all of the characters in hunter x hunter. Were dancing a strange dance I've only seen my friend dance. There you swing your hips from side to side in place and have your hands to the side of your head like cat paws and fanning the air_

_ I was shocked when i saw the phantom trope "what the actual fuck" was written all over my face then i heard some one tell me to dance too. Then i knew it was a dream. "Heck with it" i threw the book that was magically appeared and danced too. We began to dance to Hatsune Miku and stuff it was fun then i woke up i started laughing like an idiot even though my mouth burned i literally was rolling on the bed remembering the crazy dream. I started messing with my brother i started talking in Japanese then in Spanish one of the things i remember telling him is about " what i dreamed" i said "saves que hermano mio Soñe que estava hugando con unos esquinqles pero tremendos nos tomavamos por el chongo y pa fuera nos fuimos. los adultos nos estavan dando animo para la pelea mientras uno fue el jues yo ganne pero perdi trees dientes y eso es lo que sone_

_"What did you say" he was holding his phone on google translate while i spoke i was laughing so what i was tyring to say is that i wont be posting any chapters for the next two weeks cause finals are due and stuff and i have to do a resume for avid so i hope it will only be half of that time ill have to stop thanks for reading come again_


	9. Sold

It was silent. Nothing was heard but the humming of the engine and the occasional sound emitting from the metal shackles. After hours of the deafening silence the truck's engine slowly died down the drape came off. They were unloaded off the vehicle one after the other and transferred into a dark ominous room, it was pitch black it felt like you were just instantly blinded when the sealed door was closed, all you could do was hear the cries and chatter amongst the others. Gon sat there silently. Patience . Thoughts. Silence. Were the only thing that was found in Gon's head. After hours of the unnerving wait, two guards came forth shifting the cages into order taking out the few that were called out by list.

"Six"

It was May's number. Gon looked around for her, she transported on a cart passing right in front of him.

"May" his voice was barley above a whisper. But none the less she heard.

"Bye bye, Gon. Its been fun" her voice was thin and softy, yet firm and happy, her voice showed that of one that showed no regrets. She was taken out and taken out the door.

Half of the cages were now empty and tossed aside. Soon it was his turn, he was taken out of the small cage, and taken into the gray hallway, you could hear your footsteps echo through out the building, two guards behind him holding the chains to his hands. The walk was shorter than expected. The two guards locked him onto the wall and floor.

" don't forget this" the guard handed him a bottle and syringe. He pierces the rubber top, the clear liquid sploshed about, he took the syringe out and into Gon's upper arm.

"He's ready. One more minute" the guard waved his hand to the the third guard.

The two guards walked away, two curtains were swung to the side and a blinding light was presented

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the second section, to day we have this young boy ..." the auctioneer continued

'Whats happening who are these people. Why are these people warring masks i don't understand.' Gon's mind was fogging up he wasn't tired but it was all fuzzy.

"2004 bids 50000. 5052 doubles that... any last bids going once going twice... sold to number 5052 for 100000. Please pay up front and come to the back to retrieve your package."

Once again the two guards came and retrieved him unshackling him. His mind was now unconscious. Seeping in sleep. That was all he wanted to do, sleep.

Gon opened his heavy eyes trying to focus on an object. He sat up sluggishly. His vision cleared look around. He was in a room, a room that lacked all the qualities of a normal room, it had no door, no windows, no furniture, nothing, just the small light bulb that dimly lit the so called "room". As he looked closer he saw two figures in the far corner across from himself, he crawled closer to it, they were two boys laying on one an other's shoulder. A door suddenly merged open from one of the walls. A rich looking man stepped inside a guard to his right.

"That one with the spiky hair"

"Of course sir"

The guard came closer to him grabbing him from the back hem from around his neck, he began to struggle hitting the guard any were he could find. The guard threw him forward to the rough concrete floor. They shoves him in the back seats of the long shiny white car, buckling him up the guard stood outside holding out a clip board.

"If you could please sign thees here"

The scratching of a pen could be heard making it's final letters.

"I would like to remind you that this one can use nen, one of our men can suppress it for a cost it would benefit you in many ways "

"Fine throw it in with the usual bills "

"Of course sir"

The guard opened the door for the man and closed the door behind after he got in. He rolled down the window and said to the guard

"I will be back in six months"

"We will be waiting "

The car drove out of the building smoothly, making the ride quiet for a while, that was until the man wanted to talk

"Whats your name"

"Gon" he answered simply

"Well then Gon were going some where, somewhere you wouldn't like"

he pushed a glass cup to him the orange liquid sploshing about inside.

"Here it's orange juice nothing harm full. Enjoy the last of your freedom"

He took out the carton pouring himself some. Gon reached out and grabbed it with both of his chained hands.

"What a bother those chains must be, here put down the cup"

doing as he was told the man took out a key from the inside of his starchy clean suit, reaching over he grabbed his chains and unlocked them letting them drop down in the floor with a loud thud. His wrists bruised and purple. The man reached around and held out a bag.

"These are yours"

Gon accepted the bag opening it. Inside were all of his clothes he put on his shirt and green sweater he left his shoes inside the bag unable to put them on due to the shackles around his ankles.

"Oh and by the why my name is Yamada "

"Thank you Yamada-san"

He reached his for his drink swallowing it all. He was parched he hadn't drunk anything in a while and was at the brink of dehydration. The sweet substance did miracles on his dried and aching throat. He put the cup down in the table in front of them, Yamada-san refilled the cup once again. Gon drank it once more the liquid finally quenching his dyer thirst.

"You might like to make your self comfortable were on a long drive"

"Thank you Yamada-san"

He looked out the dark windows looking at the sunset, how much he wished the sun would decide not to hide behind the horizon, he yearned for the sun to come out and spread its warmth over him like a warm blanket. If only it was possible. To Gon's displeasure the sun was gone only thing it left behind was the rainbow colored skies that converted into a light lavender. Hours later the sky turned dark stars shining lightly while the city lights danced passed the window.

"Here gon"

Yamada-san passes Gon a pillow and blanket to him

"Its getting late"

Gon lied his head against the soft pillow on one of the seats and lied down covering himself with the crisp clean blanket. This had been the most comfortable thing he has slept on in a month. He closed his eyed and was finally able to slept peacefully. Yamada-san waited for his breathing to even out, he rolled the window down and threw the ear piece out onto the busy road letting it get crushed by one of the cars passing by.

~~~Eight hours ago~~~

"We lost sight of him" Kurapica took a sip of his beverage

"Call leorio ask him." Killua suggests, Kurapica reached into his pocket and took it out dialing the number

"Leorio"

'Did you find him'

"No we haven't, that's why i wanted to ask where is Gon now"

'I can't tell the last trace was in the last town to the west then it suddenly disappeared'

"Disappeared?" Cake looked up from devouring her pastry

'Yea i cant find it any where'

"What happened" cake interrupted

"Cake you seem to know the most out of all of us here. The little red dot disappeared from the screen"

"That's saying that the device had been destroyed "

"Head that Leorio"

'Loud and clear'

"To the last city to the west right"

'Yes that where it last was'

"Okay thanks ill call you if something happens "

'Okay bye'

Kurapica hung up with a beep from his phone. He finished his drink taking the receipt from the kind waitress.

"Were going to the west. The last town" with that they left the restaurant in move to the next town to come

_**I'm so sorry i haven't updated in along time. I have no excuses. But i have come down with a sight case of home sicknesses i used to live in a ghetto place kind of like the one kite was in but different. I miss my friends and my dog Pedro. She was nice but now i miss the fresh air the people my friends my animal companions and most of all the forest. Well ill definitely post soon thank you please review and comment have a nice day.**_


	10. The x Girl x Without x A x Name

looking out the window you should see it was far past midnight ,yet the sun was far from being in sight letting the full moon shine down as the light snow clouds drifted in the wind covering the stars above, the moon's light shined through the open window, the curtains dancing in the wind as they played with the shadows below, the room was dimly lightened by the screen of the computer quick clicks against the keyboard emitting from the hands of a hard working person rang through out the living room. From the pace you could tell they were focused. A hand reached across the white wall and flicked the light switch on illuminating the room

"What's keeping you up so-late" Kurapica yawned and stretched

Cake took a spin on the black office chair facing the blond boy

"Determination" jumping of the chair she grabbed her laptop and walked to the table behind placing it neatly on the brown table

"Look here on the map is the last location Gon's GPS was found at could tell us many things. For example with just that i can tell the direction they were going, the location they were headed. Ill explain it better to you when were all present, Leorio got a call from his school saying that if he missed another day of class they would kick him out he told me to in form him if anything at all happens "

she stretched and took a glace at his pondering expression

"Hmm i see. So what would the precise location be at"

Cake looked at the map lied out on the counter thinking thoroughly

"I cant say exactly where it would be specifically but I'm estimating it would be in this run down little town"

"Wait. Would they have to be wealthy ?" "Yeah but this kind of trafficking is illegal. They'll need a place to hide there loot maybe under ground or in a hidden place somewhere. What better place than this run down town not many police around and its so fun down they wont inspect some one yelling cause it's not that uncommon "

"Not to mention the high murder rates they would be as alerted for the corpse to lay out in the open" he continued

"I never thought of that" she yawned and stretched "well I'm going to bed good night "

"Oh yeah good night"

Cake excused her self to the bed in the corner of the room she pushed Killua off the bed and took over the bed Killua not moving from the uncomfortable position on the floor

Daybreak soon came and everything started to look lively. They packed and jumped into the car driving off to the freeway

"We leave at exit A15" cake sat back down in her seat disappointingly leaving the driving to Kurapica. Killua has been quiet this whole morning barley a word out of him

"Hey killua you wanna play cards" she puled cards out of her sleeve

**"Um** okay" he reluctantly answered

It was a long ride, Kurapica was looking at the road now stuck in traffic while Killua was being mesmerized by the card tricks cake was doing

"You put the card under the real one and then put the fake one inside the stack, then say 'is this your card' and take the real card of the top and show it to them" she handed him the cards

"Were here i just got out the freeway now where do i go"

"Park the car on a busy road where were going is known for crime we don't want the car stolen"

Kurapica parked the car they steeped out hastily and ventured thought the streets. At first the buildings looked quite well but as they advanced the streets began to look more run down and not soon after painted in graffiti it reeked like old urine and feces, filthy dogs walked across the streets mostly only skin and bones, so skinny that you could be sure if the dog got hit by a car you could see the thin bones broken, not that any of them wanted that.

As they continued they found many drunken homeless old drunken people that they're breath reeked from alcohol when they asked them, only to end up with incoherent answers. They were starting to doubt that they would find anything about him here.

Out in the other side of the street a figure began to approach them dragging its feet across the rough concrete long brown hair covered its face it looked up its eyes were hollow almost like a void. The legs stumbled and the body fell. They rushed to help, cake turned it over to discover

"Its a girl" she moved the long matted mop of dirty hair away from her face revealing her hidden features

"Lets take her back to the hotel" Kurapica carried her bridal style all the way back to the car and into the back seat with cake killua now in the front passenger seat. At the hotel they lied her down on the couch and in inspected her thoroughly. She wore a white raged sun dress that didn't even resemble the color white, her skin was dirty with mud and filth from the streets, her feet were way worse, the soles of her feet were scattered with scars from old to fresh enough to still be spilling blood.

She scrunched her her face as she peeked open her amber colored eyes, she looks around, she didn't know these people but they looked nice

"Where am i" her voice was just above a whisper

"You're in our hotel, I'm kurapica, this person to my left is killua and to my right is cake, whats your name"

"My...name?" She thought for a moment as she pulled herself to a sitting position "they called me 43 back over there"

"43? You have to have a name" cake added emphasis with her hands

"That is my name" she looked at them starting to feel insecure

"You don't have a real name cause that's a number not a name" she stated

"Fine then there is a name i can remember was Flores "

"Alright then Flores you need to get out of those clothes. You can take a shower and clean your hair ill let you borrow some of my clothes" she dragged her into the bathroom to get washed.

About thirty minutes later they came out Flores in fresh clothes and dry hair her pale skin came out to show its self from the curtail of filth that has disappeared. Killua was at the table eating some macaroni and cheese. Flore's stomach rumbled as we sat down, as soon as the plate was in her sight she began to swallow it down whole. As soon as she finished she lied down to rest.

They washed the dishes and walked over to Flores

"Have you by any chance seen a spiky haired boy"

No but back where was, a horrible place i barley manged escaping my self, i had to wait days on end just to get away but i think i have some things that might help" she reached into the pocket of her sundress taking out multiple papers all which were neatly folded "right here i have a map of the place and location, i overheard them saying something about bring in the winter auction prize. I only heard that they had a picture but i couldn't get close enough without risking the chance of getting caught " she opened up the map "here is where they keep us its dark. You cant hear anything from out side. " she was having a hard time trying to forget the horrible things he did to her. She snapped out of her thoughts as she finished her sentence "well thank you for everything but i have to get going. Its been eleven years i wonder if they still remember my name" she stood they gave her a back pack full of necessitates and a bit of cash before she left walking down the streets.

_**I'm so sorry i haven't updated i went across the country then back I've had this here and ugh you know fach logic I'm posting it. It took me to make this i have no beta reader or any kind of editor so sorry if it sucks please take this box of pocky as a peace offering and please continue reading and review thanks see you next chapter!**_


End file.
